


Call me

by TheDreamingCat42



Series: Miraculous One Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confused Alya Césaire, F/M, Flirty Chat Noir, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kinky, Oblivious Chat Noir, Phone Calls & Telephones, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: When Chat Noir and Ladybug exchange numbers it all goes horribly wrong.





	Call me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ill so I wrote this. Woo!

Two figures stood silhouetted against the sunset of the Paris skyline, two black dots against the light of the glowing city. One was crimson the other pure midnight, together they protected their city from harm.

“Chat,” Ladybug said softly to her partner, turning her sapphire eyes towards him, “I’ve been thinking.”

“About me I hope” Chat joked his eyes sparkling with glee as a manic grin formed on his face.

Ladybug rolled her eyes but didn’t otherwise acknowledge his ridiculous comment “No Chat, about us, about protecting this city from harm. How can we do that effectively if some times one of us doesn’t even realise an attack is going on?”  
Chat blinked, clearly confused, his face turned into a frown, was his lady mad at him? Seeing his obvious upset Ladybug continued “I think we should exchange phone numbers!”

The effect was instant, Chat’s grin grew even wider than she thought possible and he let out an excited yell of surprise. “Bugaboo you will not regret this!”

She already did.

*~*

“I just can’t figure out how this thing works Alya, you’re the phone expert. HELP!” Marinette cried.  
She was at her wits end, her phone had been messing up all week and she couldn’t tell if it was her or the stupid piece of machinery. Probably both.

“Just press that button” Alya said, only half listening to what the other girl was saying; they were the only ones in the classroom and Alya was taking the time to update the ladyblog.

“This one?” Marinette asked, hovering over what definitely wasn’t the correct button.

“Yeah yeah sure” Alya replied distractedly.

RING RING  
Marinette dropped the phone in surprise.  
RING RING  
“Wait are you calling someone?” Alya turned to Marinette confused.  
RING RING  
“How do you stop it?!” Marinette yelled.  
RING RING  
“You press... no, no you just turned speaker on” sighed Alya.  
RING RING  
Marinette hoped that however she called was busy and wouldn’t pick up.  
RING RING  
“Wait the contact name says Chat Noir, Marinette”  
RING RING  
What Marinette said next is censored for our viewers.

“Hello my lady, to what do I owe the pleasure of this lovely phone call from my one true love?” a cheery voice said loud enough for both Marinette and Alya to hear. Neither managed a response.

“Ladybug are you okay?” he asked, seemingly unsure of what was going on.

“I’m going to hang up now, GOODBYE, AUF WEIDERSEHEN, AU REVOIR!!!” Marinette screamed as she smashed every button on her phone in an attempt hang up.

“Bugabo-“ 

After this Marinette ran away from Alya and locked herself in the toilet as she attempted to come up with a decent explanation as to why she had Chat Noir’s phone number.

*~*

“So, I’m assuming you have an explanation” Alya asked her friend after she had finally ventured out of the toilet.

“Well... you see...” Marinette stuttered before taking in a deep breath and saying, “he’snotactuallychatnoirheismyboyfriendandweroleplayaschatnoirandladybugbecasueitisourthingandheischatnoirandIamladybugdon’tjudgemepleasethankyou.”

Alya was about to reply how she didn’t understand a word of that but was interrupted by Nino turning round, waggling his eyebrows and saying one word.  
“Kinky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed leave kudos or comment and check out my other works in Miraculous.


End file.
